The Bottom
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: A sequel to the 'My World' fic. Bonnie and Damon wants to get Stefan and Elena a little speech for their wedding day.


The Bottom

I wasn't going out like that Elena. I pushed myself up and lend a hand to Bonnie. She looked at my hand and gave me a confusing stare.

"You want revenge just as bad as me."

Her green eyes staring back at me for a second, then a drunken smirk grew on her face. It made me smile because I wasn't the only one that was thinking about this. Just because we missed our chance earlier doesn't mean that we can let this one slide.

"Fine."

She held out a hand and I grabbed it, pulling her up. We were enemies before this, we maybe enemies after this but it felt good to know that I wasn't the only one who's willing to make a fool of themselves. They brought this out of us; let's just see if they can take it.

We both pushed at the big wooden doors that lead to the party at the same time. Every head turned to us and it made my smile bigger. I wanted everyone to see this. I may not be out for blood but I will be after you.

Elena, stood up there was a microphone in hand, with shock on her face. She looked good in that white sleeveless dress that hugged all the curves on her body. Whispers grew as me and Bonnie walked down the red carpet, towards the blushing bride and her husband. A smile on my face grew when we got closer. Her pretty brown eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. When stood in front of her, my smile grew bigger. Her microphone hung loosely from delicate little fingers. She held her breath when I took it from her hand. I placed the mic be my mouth and turned to everyone who was sitting down. Stefan didn't do anything because he was just as frozen as Elena.

"You know Elena I love you, right?"

She snapped out of her trance and nodded.

"Then you know what I'm about to do, right?"

She begins shaking her head and mouthed out the word 'No'. I placed a hand on my collar and pulled it to show the big hickey on my neck from the night before.

"To think I fucked you before you wedding night. I bet Bonnie was thinking the same way about Stefan. I thought you loved me Elena, but I know that I was your puppet. You snuck behind my back and you hurt the one person who would give her life for you." Slowly I turned to her, "How does it feel to be a back-stabbing slut Elena Salvatore…."

A loud gasp filled the once quite room. I tossed the mic to Bonnie and she caught it.

"I loved you Stefan but you were just a sneaky bastard. The lies you say where were making love, how could you bring Damon into this?" She let out a breath before continuing, "I hate Damon. God knows I do but I would never wish this upon anyone. And Elena you selfish bitch…." She threw the microphone, hitting Stefan in the chest and walked away

I was about to be on my merry way with a chip off my shoulder when I heard Elena say my name. I turned on my heel and saw her with tears running down her face. I let out a sigh,

"You brought this upon yourself honey. You can't have two brothers without hurting the other."

I turned back around and jammed my hands in my pocket. The weight in my chest was finally free and now I had one more thing to do.

* * *

I looked a Bonnie who was smoking a cigarette, taking angry puffs while pacing the grassy grounds. I walked up to her and snatched the smoking stick and placed it on my lips, taking a few puffs before blowing the smoke out of my nose.

"Feel a little better?" I asked

"A little bit." She groaned, "So what are you going to do after this?"

I shrugged, "Doing what I've been doing."

"Bed hopping?"

She let out a laugh. Inside me I heard a voice in the back of my head said

'Something felt a bit off between us.'

So I grabbed her and kissed her, hard. She yelps in surprised and started fighting back. Once I let her go she punched me in the cheek. Her face went from angry to pain as she shook her hand in the air.

"Damn it Damon!" she screamed

A smirk went on my face as I watched her cussing at me. This was what was missing. I wanted her to be mad at me, to hate me. At least this part of my life will be the same.

'Being stuck at the bottom for so long time…How does it feel for you to be on top for a change? Welcome back Damon Salvatore, give the world hell.'

* * *

This is based off the song The Bottom from Sick Puppies. It's a Sequel from my "My World" fic and I think I'm going to do another one because it feels unfinished to me. Well I hope you like it. Peace, love, and chocolate! I also want to thank Debann84 and alexrussorules for reviewing my other story. Thanks guys.


End file.
